User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-04
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Lone Monkey = -Underground?!- Hibari exclaimed, just as the ground erupted into an inferno. Fire was spewing along the ground and if not for Alisa pulling me away, it would have singed me quite nicely. From a continuously growing mound in the earth, the Aragami was trying to break free all the while feeding more and more waves of flames into the surrounding, discharging them all over and scorching its vicinity. -Do you have visual?- "Not yet, its still trying to break loose." The platinum blond girl was having troubles with keeping my exhausted self, and her own person out of reach of the dangerous fire. "Kota, Sakuya. Do you have a better view on that damn monster?" -It's a shark.- Kota replied excitedly, from his position he was safe from getting burned. -A shark I say... A, land-shark!- Where the hell did you get such an insane idea?! -No.- Our medic stated flatly and that stopped the boy abruptly. -Tsubaki! This is a major problem!- She called and instantly we became more focused towards her words. -It's a Fallen Gboro-Gboro.- Please. I take it all back... just this once, let Kota be right... "Fa... Fallen?!" Alisa gasped on my side and we could see it clearly as the burning beast managed to crawl itself out half-way from the ground. Sure enough, it did bear the same body structure that the giant mouthed and way too many teethed amphibian Aragami did. Not counting the burning skin and the fire spewing instead of the water balls. "We have enough trouble with the Small ones compared to the regulars." -The Doc did say something about all of them eventually Falling into more dangerous species.- Kota mused and we were a bit surprised about that, since he wasn't one that was able to keep focused on a single subject longer than a half minute, especially if the one giving the talk was none other than Dr. Sakaki himself. -Big deal, we'll whoop it and bring back the core. We might even get a bonus for the find!- "But the Fallen's are more dangerous than the normal ones, have different resistances and without knowing exactly what we are up against it's ill advised to combat one." The New-Type God Eater countered and was still helping my exhausted self to gain as much distance we can from the amphibian. "Not to mention Sierra isn't in top condition as you can see, we should prioritize extraction and gather more intel on this species." -And miss this chance of taking it down?- Kota disagreed and I had to frown at this. Partially both were right, but ultimatively the decision was mine... wasn't it? -Sierra, what do you say?- As I figured, the gunner called for me and I did my best to point at the platinum blond girl supporting me. -I'm afraid the Aragami has already targeted them.- Sakuya called releasing a sniper round at the Aragami just emerging from the ground, flames were rolling off its body where the shot collided with the large fin on the back and penetrated it, sending a spraying, sizzling substance all over its surroundings. -Kota, let's lay down suppressive fire and wait till they manage to regroup.- -Ooooh, YEAH!!- I could practically visualize the boys grin as he unloaded an explosive shell into the face of the amphibian, startling it and finally making it turn from us towards where the boy was perched atop one of the facilities. -I knew we're going to take this one down! Now, come and ge-- HIIICK!!- "Kota!!" Alisa yelled along with the medic and we saw as a gigantic orb of fire erupted from the nasal cannon of the beast and rammed into the boys previous hiding spot, melting it down in moments and setting the area ablaze. "Kota come in!" Concern washed over the russian girl as she was now more focused on our young gunner than me. ... Well, not like I should be jealous of this, but I am sure that I'm not going to let her forget this at all. -I'm in one piece.- We've all released a relieved sigh once the boy had answered, then saw him sprint out from the back end of the facility, clothes and his skin slightly charred and darkened. -And I think we should have eluded this one just as you said Alisa.- "Like you can run away from it after you enrage it, you idiot." Scowling the girl leaned down and looked at me. "Sierra, can I leave you here until you catch your breath?" I nodded to her weakly and took out my tablet ready to answer, but she stayed my hand and grumble under her breath. Not unlike I couldn't understand her with my ears. "There's a certain soon to be Dead Weight, who I have to look after in the mean time." -Go and help that fool.- I wrote, but she only heard the answer already on the way and opening fire at the beast. -Major Amamiya, come in.- -I'm here.- The response came instantly as the officer replied, clearly having followed the situation on our end. -What can I help you with?- I watched for a moment as Alisa engaged the beast in melee, her blade only partially effective on the burning fins, forcing the female to back away unless she were to burn herself just by coming too close to the Aragami. Not even the two gunners were effective enough, Kota was taking potshots versus the beasts body with no real sign that it was working. Meanwhile Sakuya was keeping her shots back also, focusing on giving support for the New-Type should the girl require aid. -Is this the first of its kind?- A certain memory recurred to me, one that had us deal with a similar situation. -Can you run a check on that for me?- -Hibari's been doing everything she could on gathering more information, but it doesn't seem like there are more of this variant.- Our Instructor went silent for a moment, before speaking up in a fiercely commanding tone. -Don't do anything foolish.- -But if it's the only one, I'm your best bet on stopping it.- I countered, but knew that this is a very weak claim. -Besides I'll live.- -Sierra Declaine!- Tsubaki's voice thundered and we all shuddered at the intensity of it. -I forbid you to take action into your hands, you have yet to be promoted and the finalization of that order is given to me.- Her voice was still stern and authoritative, which made me frown. -Is that clear?- -No.- I heard the team gasp and there was a snapping sound indicating that this comment made the Major angry. Very much so, but I reassured them that I know what I was doing. -I can take this one.- "Sierra?" Alisa was the first to find words as she dodged around the magmatic Gboro-Gboro, slipping glances towards where I lay still tired, but not so much exhausted than before. "Please, listen to the Major." -1st Unit, hereby I give the order to stop Sierra from carrying out any action against the Fallen Aragami!- Her command came and it practically drowned out the raging monsters screams, the words ringing in our ears again and again. -I am not going to allow to endanger your life, or your teams.- -Whoa?!- Kota was shocked, even stopped laying down the suppressive fire and he stared right at me. -Listen to Tsubaki! You do not want to get on her bad side.- He warned me, ignoring the fact that his subject was listening and probably making mental notes of his comment and behaviour. -None of you get it as much I do.- I typed an answer and slowly stood up, still trying to stay out of sight of the beast as the others were slowly wearing it down. -Is there only one of them? This is important.- -Don't do it Sierra.- Sakuya's voice was low, sad even. -It's not worth to risk your life for it. Even if you succeed, who knows when the next variant pops up.- The medic probably realized what I had in mind, which made me frown even deeper. -Not to mention if this isn't the only one, you're just taking an unnecessary danger on you.- -Sakuya.- Tsubaki called out and I shuddered. -You know what Sierra has in mind?- -It's Cocoontail all over.- My dismissing answer came and Kota gave his usual 'huh' response to my amusement. -If Chupacabra destroys the core before it evolves any further, we can block the emergence of this species!- -SIERRA DECLAINE!!- Air froze, along with our blood, no exceptions. Momentarily even the Aragami stood still before resuming its mad and unpredictable attacks of body rushes, flaming waves and exploding fireballs. -YOU ARE TO--.- But the mature woman was stopped by a sharp click. "W-what happened?" Alisa asked, puzzled and frightened, doing her very best to stay clear of the mad amphibian. "S-sierra? What is going on?" "Are you sure you want to do this?" C spoke near me and I've turned towards the pale girl, realizing that she must have severed the connection towards the commanding superior. "Throwing your life away, are you being stupid now, are you?" She scolded me and I simply smiled innocently, wishing for her to take a few steps so I can get her into my attack range. "You're unstable." -Is this the only one?- I poked towards the Fallen monster with my thumb and eyed the small pest. -That is what only matters.- "I will not tolerate squandering your life!" Her words boomed, taking me by surprise. "Sure, you could end this strain right here and now, just as you came to the damned, but right conclusion." Then she turned more sombre, continuing in a softer tone. "However, you wouldn't live to regret that choice." -Does it matter?- I've glared at C, as she was once again being elusive with giving straight answers. -Hey! What do you think you are doing?- My eyes followed the hooded manipulator as she walked straight towards where the battle was unfolding. -C?!- "Alyssum, why don't you go and look over my Sierra, would you?" I couldn't see her face, but seeming what a strange gaze the New-Type shot her between two dodges, I doubted it was her usual maniac smirk. "What, can't I smile once in a while sweetly?" C pouted at the russian's reaction, still walking towards the rampaging blazing disaster much too casually. Then the pale girl chuckled to herself lightly, taking some pleasure in our confusion. "Go figure, you've got me associated with some demon, have you?" Gee, I wonder why... "If I withdraw from here, this Fallen Aragami will take pursuit." Said the russian girl, luring the Gboro farther away by dodging the attacks ever increasing in ferocity after each miss. By this point, Alisa wasn't even daring to attempt taking a strike for she was dedicating all her concentration on evasion and to her dismay, she was barely getting away more than she would have liked as time went on, implicating a very dangerous future for her. "You must have realized that unless you can manage to have it target you, breaking off from combat will be impossible." "Fine, keep the overgrown fishy distracted for a while." Chuckling once again, I saw her still not showing the least amount of care and... SHE'S... SHE'S... SKIPPING TOWARDS IT?! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?! Dumbfounded, all I did was to stare. So did everyone else, not to mention the Aragami included. It froze in spot, stopping abruptly in its tracks, even the flames started to roll off the magmatic body. The only movement the Fallen Gboro-Gboro produced was to spurt hot molten liquid from its wounds all over the place around it, which was eating itself into the ground and made nearing it that much harder. "I haven't had the chance to use this one for a while." C giggled, reached for her face and there was a loud mechanic clack, on which instant a shock ran through me. Me and as I saw everyone else as our stupor after a violent jerk-like wince crystallized into an inability to move. "Wail of the Banshee." The girl spoke softly and we dropped to the ground along with our weapons, those who were able were screaming their lungs off, as for me I was busy gritting my teeth as hard as possible since my vocal cords weren't working at all. To my surprise the Aragami was included in this torture, roaring and hitting its body to the ground repeatedly. We unfortunately, the God Eaters were trying to cover our ears in wain as the unearthly sounds resonated within our heads. One by one the gunners dropped out of their misery and into unconsciousness, Alisa managed to take a shaky attempt on trying to stand before falling into an ungainly pile of unconsciousness herself. As for me, apparently smashing my forehead right back in the ground did wonders on easing the pain temporarily. Which meant that I was gladly repeating the head splitting move, in order to stay conscious. I didn't dare to black out with C present, not with her enjoying the chaos, our torment and I felt like throwing up. So far, I wanted to kill her, but now that feeling was multiplied. Not quite multiplied, but rather it was like the hate and blood lust towards the pale girl was raised to the power of 10 at least. And kept going up and up. "Now then, at least it got away and I hope that you aren't such an idiot to try something like this again." C spoke, the mechanic clank repeated as she released her hand from her face and turned towards me. "Surprising that you managed to stay conscious, but... To take such a barbaric option to stay both sane and awake." Whistling lightly, the girl looked around our surroundings. "For an advice, don't try to have them recall this event. M~kay?" What? "Seems you're still got enough brainpower to understand me, which is good." Nodding herself, C smiled lightly at me and started to walk towards me, so I didn't had a hard time trying to look up to the pale female menace. "In short, if you try to remind those influenced here to what happened... Let's say, you wouldn't like them... Hmm, afterwards." Satisfied with her answer, she giggled. "Oh and don't you worry about Aragami. For a while they won't be daring to get around this location." My eyes widened, but it wasn't because of what she said, but rather what was happening. There was a second hole in the ground near where she stood, which must have appeared during that cacophony that nearly destroyed my mind. Out of it an arm shot. An arm of something, that by C's claim shouldn't have been there. The arm from a humanoid Aragami, which promptly pulled the pest back underground. C?! ... HELL?! Why am I worried for that pest?! I didn't even had the chance to properly getting scared as the perpetrator suddenly jumped out of the ground, followed by a dangerously chilly laughter. My eyes widened as the tailless Kongou, sporting the broken mask was trying to escape from where it ambushed C, just as the girl was cackling away like mad. "Aw~" A voice purred, similar to C's... but nearly sounding empty. Lifeless. "I must admit~ This was surprising~" Purring once more, the voice echoed from underground as the deviant simian was trying its best to break away. "Don't run." She cooed, and then I noticed something stuck onto the shoulder of the monster. A vine? White and teal vine? What is going on? "I SAID COME BACK!!" Booming and suddenly changing monstrous the voice called and I could see even more vines rupturing from underground, through the hole and from the ground around it and wrapping themselves around the beast. "I hate repeating myself." Discarding the attempt of masking its voice like that one I was used from C... the unknown entity said and I felt blood lust. Those that I have produced so far, even if I were to add them couldn't have a ghost of a chance to rise up to a tenth of it. "YOU HEAR ME?!" Suddenly the Aragami roared in what I presumed was a mixture of fright and instinctual will of survival, as it surged forward with renewed strength, the vines dug into its flesh and to my shock weren't just wrapping around the body, but even digging into it and spreading under the monsters skin. There was a sickening sound, flesh ripping and monstrous blood spewing around as the mutated Kongou managed to escape. THE... FUCKING HELL HAPPENED?! All of the vines remained, but not without some sort of trophies. Skin and flesh was ripped from the beasts body, dripping with blood and Oracle Cells released a black smoke from the pieces as they were slowly disintegrating, having lost the connection to the core that held the monster in shape. Vines erupted then, far more numerous than before raising the numbers from two to three and eventually four digits in a matter of seconds. But it was too late for that, because the Aragami maddened from fear was running for it and was successfully making an escape. Some of the vines started to lash out around their point of eruption, a few very close where Alisa lied before all stilled and at the same moment were pulled back underground. "Nice to meat you, Niestovvy." Called the voice for me and I laid there too shocked even to move. Laid there until the extraction team came and gathered us all up, but even then I heeded the words of C and didn't dare to speak a word. I... was curious on what monster she might be hiding... Not any more... ---- End of chapter 2016,12,30 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts